Find the missing value. ${?}\times8={40}$ $?=$
Solution: We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}} = {\text{ total}}$ We have $8$ in each group. What is the ${\text{number of groups}}$, when we have a total of ${40}$ ? There would be $5$ groups. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ ${5}\times8={40}$ $?=5$